


Я знаю

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Бен смотрит на неё и смотрит на неё, и смотрит на неё. И думает, что за все свои годы, за всю пролитую кровь, за всю свою власть — он не знал ничего и никого другого. У него есть всё, и всё же ему не нужно ничего, ничего, ничего, кроме неё.





	Я знаю

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135794) by [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo). 

— Люди постоянно твердят, что знают меня. И все они ошибаются.

Бен смотрит на неё и смотрит на неё, и смотрит на неё. И думает, что за все свои годы, за всю пролитую кровь, за всю свою власть — он не знал ничего и никого другого. У него есть всё, и всё же ему не нужно ничего, ничего, _ничего_, кроме неё.

— Я знаю.

***

— Это слишком опасно, — она проводит тыльной стороной ладони по лбу, блестящему от пота и морской воды. — Нельзя нам идти.

Императорская власть — она отравляет их, подобно яду, вскормленному веками ярости и жажды. Рей права: это слишком опасно. Даже если они победят, живыми им никак не выбраться. Они всего лишь пешки в его генеральном плане.

— Ты совершенно права, — Бен делает шаг назад, потом ещё один, пока то, что осталось от взорванных дверей Звезды Смерти, не оказывается между ними. — Тебе идти нельзя. 

Это всего лишь импульс Силы — оставить её на другой стороне. Чтобы защитить от Императора и от самого себя. Он видит, как её глаза расширяются, и чувства — предательства, удивления, беспокойства, испуга и страха за него, горя и _чего-то ещё_ — проносятся сквозь Связь и опустошают его разум. 

_Рей, это слишком опасно. Тобой жертвовать нельзя._

Он активирует свой сайбер. 

— А мной можно.

***

Куски брони валяются у их ног, и остатки энергии Императора ударяются о них, словно волны о берег.

Ему следует уйти прямо сейчас. Ему нужно покинуть это место, прежде чем его затянет. 

— Бен, — обернувшись, он смотрит на Рей. На её скуле кровь — его или её собственная, он не знает. — Куда ты собрался? 

Он не знает. Ничего он _не знает_.

— Бен. Пожалуйста?

Он тонет. Плывёт по течению. Дрейфует в глубоком космосе, в открытом море.

— Бен? — Выражение лица Рей — смесь беспокойства, облегчения и _чего-то ещё_. — Ты мне веришь?

Он едва не смеётся. 

— Я не верю _себе_. 

Потянувшись к поясу, он понимает, что сайбера нет на месте — он отшвырнул его. Он задаётся вопросом, будет ли вечно скучать по весу меча в своей ладони. Он задаётся вопросом, переживёт ли то, как Рей подходит к нему ближе, приподнимается на носочках, и слёзы текут по её лицу, когда она говорит ему:

— Зато я верю.

***

Финн, он... Возможно, не так страшен, как хочет показаться, но, тем не менее, он держится достойно.

— Я тебе не верю. И никогда не поверю. И если ты её обидишь... 

— Не обижу.

— Ты _уже_ это делал.

Это правда. Стиснув зубы, Бен вытирает ладонь о льняную ткань своей туники, но ничего не говорит. Он же не имеет на это никакого права.

— Ты даже не _представляешь_... — срывается Финн. Когда он начинает снова, голос его звучит резче и жёстче. — Ты знать не знаешь, что с ней было после Крейта.

Бен думает о бесконечных днях и бессонных ночах, о ледяном одиночестве тронного зала, о пустоте глубокого космоса, о привкусе крови во рту от того, как прикусывал язык во время зверских тренировок. Он думает обо всём этом, и говорит:

— Ещё как знаю.

***

Не важно, что Си-Трипио его не помнит, зато он помнит превосходно, что значит быть раздражающим мелким говнюком.

— Бен Соло, принц Альдераана, король Набу... 

Рей улыбается, а Бен закатывает глаза. 

— Трипио, пожалуйста, прекращай.

— Но... Сэр, ваши титулы... 

— Мы можем просто... 

— Очень важно, чтобы протокол был... 

— ... продолжить и закончить уже... 

— Трипио, — Рей уже вовсю смеётся. И Роуз, стоящая прямо за ней, тоже. В отличие от По и Финна, которые смеяться не собираются, по крайней мере, не сегодня. — Просто задай вопрос. Прошу тебя.

Сначала Си-Трипио фыркает, но затем обращается к Бену. 

— Бен Соло, согласен ли ты взять Рей в законные жёны?

Он по правде думал, что всё под контролем, но вдруг не может вымолвить и слова. В горле сухо, словно в джаккуанской пустыне, и дышать нечем, словно его душит кто-то, поэтому он просто кивает. Для протокола этого, должно быть, достаточно, потому что Трипио продолжает: 

— А ты, Рей, согласна ли взять Бена Соло в качестве своего... 

Она даже закончить ему не даёт. Просто улыбается Бену, берёт его за руку и шепчет:

— Согласна.

***

— Ты их видишь?

— Кого?

Рей не спускает глаз с безоблачного ночного неба. Если он проследит за её взглядом, Бен знает, что увидит, как она вглядывается в сторону Западных пределов.

— Свою маму. Дядю. Их всех. Ты их видишь?

Он кивает. Раньше это тревожило, но потом он начал прислушиваться.

— Вижу.

***

В поту вся его грудь и их постель, и пахнет кисло, пахнет испугом, и запах этот так напоминает желчь, которую он выблёвывал после тренировок Сноука, после того, как тот призывал его к себе, после того, как шарил у него в голове.

— Ты в порядке? — ладонь Рей, которая касается его липких плеч, легка и прохладна. 

— Да.

Она сонно фыркает. 

— Не обманывай, — она садится, обнимает его сзади за талию. Она восхитительно тёплая. — Опять тот сон?

— Да

Ему хочется, чтобы они прекратились. Ему очень хочется, чтобы эти сны прекратились, и всё, что произошло, все эти войны, осталось позади. Ему хочется забыть, начать всё сначала. Но правда в том, что он этого не заслуживает, он не достоин, себя простить он не в силах, и никому другому, включая Рей, даже _помыслить_ нельзя о том, чтобы простить его... 

— Но я прощаю, Бен.

***

Ему правда хочется думать, что это не его стояк, настойчиво упирающийся ей в задницу, разбудил её, но единственной альтернативой может быть то, что он целует её в затылок и поэтому все равно виноват в пробуждении. И Бен считает, что оба варианта одинаково плохи.

— Бен?

— М-м-м.

Её живот под его ладонью — круглая, совершенная сфера. Её кожа бледна и туго натянута, и если Рей скучает по своему гибкому телу и не может дождаться, когда вернётся к тренировкам, беготне и сумасшедшим трюкам, когда, наконец, перестанет быть такой — Бену определённо будет этого не хватать. Возможно, ему придётся проделать с ней то же самое. Несколько раз.

— Бен.

Он опускает руку ещё ниже. И она... м-м-м. Прекрасная, тёплая и влажная. Довольно вздыхает от его прикосновения. Готова и _совершенна_.

— Бен, я _огромна_. У меня вид такой, словно я проглотила картузианского кита. Ты же не хочешь...

Скользнув коленом между её бедер, он пристраивается и толкается внутрь. 

— Хочу.

***

— Папуля? — Лея хмурится, из-за чего морщинка между её бровей становится глубже.

У неё голубые глаза. Глаза Люка. Конопушки, как у Рей, которые рассыпались по милому, острому носику (который, слава богу, не как у Бена). И светлые волосы, которые со временем наверняка потемнеют — если только она не продолжит носиться по татуинской пустыне, отправляясь со своей матерью на приключения. А если продолжит, то под лучами двух солнц локоны постоянно будут выгорать.

— Да?

— Ты вернёшься?

Он улыбается, когда она забирается к нему на колени, проворно и уверенно, прямо как мусорщица.

— Да. Через восемь дней.

Она задумчиво кивает. 

— Восемь, — повторяет она и, считая, хмурит брови. А потом поднимает к его лицу семь пальцев.

— Почти, — он утыкается носом в её ладошку. — Я поеду по делам. Учить других детей, старше тебя, тому, что ты уже знаешь. Вещам, которые связаны с Силой.

— А! — она улыбается, словно радуясь тому, что _уже_ знает о Силе. — Ты вернёшься?

— Точно.

— Ты всегда возвращаешься?

— Конечно.

— Но ты же не можешь этого обещать, правда?

Бен оглядывается через плечо на Рей. Она на кухне; напевая себе под нос, готовит еду, которая выйдет ужасной на вкус, но он будет притворяться, что наслаждается ею. Лея, по крайней мере, не пробовала ничего вкуснее, и растёт, свято веря, что её мама — прекрасный повар. 

— О чём ты, родная?

— Ты не можешь пообещать, что будешь рядом? Всегда.

_Всегда_.

Бен улыбается и заправляет прядь волос ей за ухо. 

— Обещаю.


End file.
